


To Love Ru: Rito’s Decision

by Addvertiser



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addvertiser/pseuds/Addvertiser
Summary: Rito decided to grow some balls and accept the harem plan.There’s a lot of sex here so here’s a warning.





	1. Acceptance

WARNING: THIS HAS A LOT OF LEMON SO PREPARE YOURSELF!

This takes place after the ending of TLR:D so you bet your ass I’m gonna get as many girls in here as possible.

BEGIN!

Intro*

Rito was sitting alone in his room. He woke up in the middle of the night, Momo sleeping soundly in his bed. He sat at his desk with his hands folded together as he contemplated what to do.

He loved Haruna, but he also loved Lala. He knew he was destined to become the next Deviluke king as over the years him and Lala have bonded so there was no chickening out.

Many girls were in love with him, wether he liked it or not. Lala,Momo,Yami, Run, Mea, everyone.

He began to think back to what Momo said to him before. That he could have a concubine, that he didn’t have to choose just one.

He was deep in a situation many could only dream about. He was lucky to have this many after them, let alone still chasing him after he unknowingly or knowingly rejecting all their advances.

That’s it!* He thought.

It was time to mature. He understood that now he has to make a choice. He couldn’t accept one and break the rest of their hearts, no he was too kind for that, too much care and empathy in his heart. He needed to put himself in their shoes and think.

The Harem Project must go on.

Chapter 1: Acceptance

RitoxMomo

6:00am

Rito woke up the morning after his contemplation.

He tried to get up but was being pinned down by something, Momo. She was wearing an open robe, exposing her breasts directly to his face and her crotch rubbed directly onto his.

“Rito-senpai...You were more carnivorous last night, were you having a nice dream?” She said it in a seductive tone, making Rito the equivalent of a beet fruit.

He became extremely flustered and he blushed nearly instinctively. Although instead of his usual reaction, he remembered his thoughts. He suddenly grabbed Momo’s shoulders and flipped her underneath him. It was a weekend, so there was no worry of interruption.

(Here it comes boys. Get your dick out or whatever.)

Momo was surprised by this bold movement as they effectively switched positions with Momo becoming flustered and Rito while still blushing started to make moves. They stayed in this position for about ten seconds staring deep into each other’s eyes, until Rito whispers into her ear, “Momo...I accept the, H-harem plan.” Before she can react he moves into her face and kisses her deeply.

Their lips matched eachother perfectly, Rito’s tounge dominated Momo as he explored every inch of her mouth as Momo did his. Both were ready for what was coming as Rito’s erection pushed itself against Momo’s body. They both felt it but, neither wanted to continue just yet. For now they wanted to fully embrace the beauty of the current stage until they became bored and needed another level to satisfy them.

The situation progressed quickly however, far faster than Momo expected as when Rito was awake he was easily dominated and subdued however now it felt like he was a different person, or in his carnivorous sleep to be more accurate. Rito slowly lowered his hand from her shoulders, down to her chest and pushed away what little protection remained of her robe and off her sleeves.

Momo made very little to no movements. She wanted Rito to have full control of the situation and how it escalated. It was the first time for both of them, especially considering Rito has never done anything slightly perverted at least on purpose.

His hands drifted towards her tits, and so did his mouth. Her nipples were hard from the stimulation of the kissing which made the experience even more arousing as Rito grabbed one and began suckling on the other.

He twisted and squeezed them, letting his curiosity of the female body take control. He bent and played with them as much he desired trying to see what would push her to her limits and what would be only mildly stimulating. Suddenly, Rito has a wild idea. As her tail soared and through the small bedroom Rito gave abrupt stop to its movements. He grabbed it and began lick and suck it while still playing with her boobs.

All the while, Momo was becoming increasingly wet she could hardly contain herself. She loaned as she orgasmed, the sound of liquid broke the silence as her pussy began to flood. The silence became replaced by Momo’s rapid breathing and Rito’s as well.

When his curiosity with her upper half ran out he stopped to new lows. He pulled himself down to her lower body and pulled down her panties. She was soaked and it was embarrassing, she was used to exposing herself to Rito but he had never seen her like *this*. He grabbed her feet and pulled them apart showing her vagina to his eyes. He licked the outside and swallowed the juices. He stuck his tongue inside and explored her walls.

When he was satisfied she nearly came again but she was clam jammed by Rito’s sudden stop. She whimpered out to him.

“I’m ready, Rito-senpai.”

(Get blue balled faggot. I think this has gone on a bit too long so I’ll cut it off here haha. I’ll do a 1.5 soon lol. This won’t happen again I promise.)


	2. Chapter 2

I’ll try to write these daily but it’ll probably take me 2 for one since I have school and all. Christmas break is around the corner though so I’ll be able to make more time for these. Assuming I don’t finish it before then.

Lemon warning of course. I feel like I shouldn’t put these cause some moron is still gonna read it and be like “WHy DIdN’T yOU wArn mE?!?!!?”.

Chapter 2: Dream Sequence

RitoxNemesis

BEGIN

As Rito feel asleep after shagging Momo, he fell into a dream that felt oddly real. He was in the bathtub, just chilling.

What? I could’ve sworn I was just in bed with Momo. Oh well, I was going to take my morning bath anyways. I probably sleep walked or something.

He closed his eyes and let the water come over him.

This was the place where he felt most at peace, where he could express his thoughts.

He was laying down with his head half above the water so he could breathe through his nostrils.

When he opened his eyes again Némesis was standing over him with a smirk on her face that read

I’m gonna rape the shit out of you! Rito’s eyes went wide as he saw her and instantly screamed, “MOMO NÉMESIS IS HERE HE-“. Nemesis bent over and put her finger over his lips cutting him off.

“We are in your mind dummy, nobody can hear you scream so don’t waste your breath...now be a good servant and let me have some fun.”

Rito instantly knew what she meant by that. He began to sweat and shiver out of fear and nervousness. He swallowed and was still screaming on the inside. I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS! I DO NOT CONSENT! He jumped up and was about to leave the bath until Némesis pinned him against the wall.

“What did I say! I’m might have to punish you for that...”

Her tone got scary all of sudden which made Rito even more nervous. He backed up against the wall very slowly as not to agitate her. Upon seeing that Nemesis smiled again, “Hmph, even though you seem to be a bit disobedient I’ll give you a reward for submitting faster than the others.”

She walked up close to him in his face. She was much shorter than him but still remained intimidating. Rito was making eye contact but nervously looking down at her. Nemesis got down on her knees and started to stroke his flaccid penis.

It took a while for her to get it up but when it did it surprised her. It covered the length of almost her entire face. Rito was shocked. Of all people to do favors for him, he was expecting Nemesis to be the last. One of, if not the most powerful weapon in the galaxy/universe was stroking his cock right in front of him. Although it’s technically only in his head, he’s still perceiving it consciously.

She began licking the head and teased him. She fondled his balls and licked from the base to the top. When she saw pre-cum starting to leak out she began to suck it. It throbbed in her mouth and she continued to lick it even as it was inside her mouth.

He moaned lightly as she went up and down his length. Sounds of sloshing were heard as her saliva lubed up his cock and she swallowed his pre-cum.

“Hahhh, I’m cumming!” He grabs her head and shoved his dick as far as he could down her throat.

He came gallons and his juice leaked from the edges of her mouth. When she finally started to pull back,Rito’s semen had gotten all over her face and breasts.

Her finger drifted up and around her face as she wiped the cum off and sucked it off her finger.

She giggled as she did this and led him out of the bath onto the bathroom floor. She tackled him to the ground easily and climbed up to his face and sat on it.

“Now that you’ve gotten your reward, learn your place as a servant.”

Rito even if he didn’t want to admit it, was actually starting to like this. He was wondering how far this would go, but that thought would have to wait as Nemesis was currently shoving her pussy in his mouth.

He stuck out his tounge and started to lick all around. He licked the sides and sucked and swallowed. Nemesis moaned aloud as his wet tounge started to move about inside her. She started to move her lower half around generating even more pleasure.

Juices are leaking out around Ritos lips and onto the floor. Nemesis cums with great force and squirts into Ritos mouth.

Nemesis is breathing heavily after orgamsing like that, even for someone like her. She is surprised by Rito when he lifts her off his face by her legs and presses her against the wall. At this point, his tip has already made its way inside her. With a little bit more force he’d be crammed between her walls.

He pushes himself deeper and slams into her pussy.

She moans out loud, the pleasure from before covering up the pain that would slowly reveal it self later. Rito began thrusting her roughly against the wall. Her legs were suspended in the air as Rito was holding them. Everytime he moved his he could feel her insides collapsing onto his dick.

Nemesis at this point had a full on aheago face. Her body was quaking from the sheer amount of euphoria she was in. Rito started to pick up the pace and started to thrust harder. He was close to cuming and he decided to go out with a bang. So pulled his dick out until it was at the entrance, then shoved it back in with as much force as he could. This action broke into her womb which caused even more pleasure but also some pain.

“Ah!” She orgasms with excessive force.

Her walls tighten greatly and practically squeezed the semen from his cock. They stay like this for a couple seconds while hyperventilating and then...

He wakes up, Momo still laying on top of him sleeping. He is breathing heavily and hears a voice from the inside of him.

“Rito...that was nice.” Nemesis giggles.

Rito is exhausted at this point and falls back asleep.


	3. Chapter the rest of chapter 1

M for lemon btw...

I apologize for blue balling you last time so I’ll continue where I left off.

BEGIN*

“I’m ready Rito-senpai...”

Upon hearing that, Rito stood up and pulled out his erection. Momo’s eyes popped open at the size of it. Although she had seen it before when she invaded his bath time, it was still surprising to watch it throb. He was 6 inches long and 4 inches thick.

“Are you sure it’ll fit?” She pleaded.

“I don’t know but we won’t find out until till we try...”

He pressed himself against her outside teasing her. He put in force to prepare her but then stopped trying right before it entered. When she had gotten used to his teasing he all of a sudden forced himself in.

“Ah!” She yelped in pain.

He had just gotten started as only the tip had entered. Even then he could still feel her tightness wrapping around him like aluminum foil to leftovers.

He continued pushing, causing more pain to her everytime. He tried to ease it by pushing enough for movement but not full entrance but it only made it worse.

This is way different then I thought it would be!*

She thought.

Sex with Rito was a dream come true but it was starting to become a nightmare as she squealed and her body twitched in pain. Rito didn’t catch on to the fact she was hurting until blood started to drizzle out. Seeing and feeling it come out he decided to just give it all his night with a single thrust.

Slap!* Their bodies connected and Momo cried out again. “Haah!” She moaned.

Rito has fully entered her and he was just outside her womb. His dick throbbed and twitched as it adjusted to the narrow tightness of her vagina. Rito could feel himself become light-headed from all the blood rushing to his penis.

They had both taken a short break as they were both sweating and hyperventilating intensely, Momo especially. When they were both ready, or at least when Rito was ready he started to roughly thrust inside her. “Ah!” Momo screamed. She was not prepared to start again but she kind of enjoyed never catching a break. All she wanted was to be dominated by Rito and this was him doing just that.

Rito couldn’t believe what was happening. He finally lost his virginity, something he’d wanted to do since he first developed feelings for Haruna. He was happy, and that’s not saying much given his personality but in this moment he was truly *happy*.

The toughness and pain of the sex slowly wore off has juices started to leak form both parties effectively lubricating Momo’s pussy. Rito suddenly grabbed Momo’s hips and turned her around with his erection still inside her. She was face down on the bed with her ass pointing upwards with Rito leaning on her back in a doggystyle position his hands still on her hips.

“Uhah!” Momo was surprised by the bold movement but this position made the sex feel much better for some reason. Her eye rolled back and he tongue started to stick out a bit giving a half aheago expression.

The room was only filled with the smacking of Ritos hips with hers and Momos constant moaning and gasps. She felt herself orgasm which collided the walls of her insides even more causing a chain reaction between the two.

“Ah! I’m cumm-ah!” She could barley form words anymore from the constant barrage of pleasure.

“Gah! Me too!” Rito grunted. An explosion of cum filled Momos womb and little to none was able to escape out of her due to the sheer narrowness of her walls and the position she was in.

Rito kept his erection in, as he needed time to catch his breath after the amazing sex they had. He put his hand on her ass leaning on it. He mustered up all of his energy and pulled himself out and fell backwards onto the bed bringing Momo with him. She fell backwards onto Rito’s chest, still having her tounge our to the point she was drooling and the cum inside started to leak out onto the mattress and some on the carpet.

They both drifted off to sleep, left to contemplate what just happened in their dreams.


End file.
